Bloodlust of Eden
About Bloodlust Of Eden Bloodlust of Eden is a new guild of mixed and neutral alignments located on the Rushu server. We are open to all new members, and try to reward members for their servitude in many different ways. As we are new and low level, we have been paying 1000 kamas per every 1000 experience gained for the guild, and have not chosen officers at this time of writing. We hope to create a community of (fairly) mature members, and a friendly, caring environment by helping each other whenever possible. Our guild site is www.bloodlustofeden.com - Check there for more recent information. Activities We are very active, and there is almost always someone online to train with. We do a lot of things as a group - And the guild will fund dungeon runs whenever possible. Our Rank System We want to make as many different types of ranks as possible, so that you are not hindered by your level or required to donate XP in order to attain a rank. We have many different ways to achieve ranks - By loyalty, by level, by servitude, or by XP. Based on Guild XP *'On Approval' -- New recruits or those who have gained 0-500xp for the guild *'Apprentice' -- Those who have gained less than 501-1000xp for the guild *'Mentor' -- Those who have gained 1000-2000xp for the guild. *'Guide' -- Those who have gained 2001-5000xp for the guild. *'Counsellor' -- Those who have gained 5001-10000xp for the guild. *'Muse' -- Those who have gained 10001-15000xp for the guild. *'Merchant' -- Can collect items from collectors - must be active in the guild long enough to be trustworthy. *'Treasurer' -- Can collect money from collectors, this will be reserved for those who have been active with the guild long enough to be deemed trustworthy. *'Officer' -- A trusted member of the guild who has significantly improved the quality of the guild. Well informed members of the guild. May manage the ranks. May also run many guild activites. (usually lvl 80 and above) Level Requisites *'Guard' -- Guild member level 40+ who is very active in the guild and can protect our percs. *'Reservist' -- Guild member level 50+ who is very active in the guild and can protect our percs. *'Manufacturer' -- Must have 2 professions over level 60 *'Protector' -- a guild member who reaches level 60 may become a protector if they have proved loyal to the guild. Exceptions will be made for lower level characters who are exceptional great in battle. Protector may place and collect from percs. Protector may invite new members. Special Rights *'Torturer' -- Hand-picked people with banning rights. *'Breeder' -- Breeds dragoturkeys for guild *'Chosen One' -- Those selected to become future officers. Usually are highly trusted guild members and very active. *'Governor' -- Owner of house or paddock *'Diplomat' -- Ability to manage ranks and bannish members - Is given the judgement to promote people to special ranks or take them from the guild. *'Spy' -- Those interested in getting information on other guilds to help us run ours better. These need to be fairly popular people, or at least people able to make friends easily. Alternate Characters *'Secretary' -- Alts of the leader of guild *'Nuisance' -- Lower level alts of guild members Other Ranks *'Deserteur' -- People who have been inactive without anyone knowing why *'Penitent' -- Usually someone who was kicked out of the guild but is sorry now, so we let them back in.